New addition to the Yumikuri family
by 1secondtolove
Summary: Christa and Ymir are walking throught a park and the find a ah


Ymir and Christa had just left school and now were walking together in the park near their two bedroom apartment.  
"Isn't the sunset amazing Ymir?!"The blonde said the her girlfriend.

"Yeah!"Ymir replied as she hugged her Christa from behind."But not as beautiful as you my little goddess!"Ymir said earning a blush and a giggle from the petite they were walking through the park to go back home the tall brunette hear something from the bushes but ignored it at first.

"Achu!"A sneeze.

"Bless you!"Ymir and the blonde said in unison.

"It wasn't you?!"Ymir asked as the petite girl nodded."Then who..."Ymir's question trailed of as she started walking to the suspicious she was close enough to see what was hiding in the bushes a body rushed out from the bush and started running in the opposite direction from the tall brunette which made her eye twitch._Is this guy a perv?!_She thought to herself before running after the retreating body._Wow can this fucker run or what!_Ymir thought as she started to catch up on the running person was short not Christa short but a five-year old brunette started loosing speed as the little kid started to gain clicked her tongue and started to direct the little kid towards Christa.A minute or two later the little kid crashed into Christa and clung to her leg like his or her life depended on it.

"Hey lady!That grumpy teenage boy is after me!Please help me!"The little kid said as Ymir's eye twitched again.

"You little brat!You look like a boy yourself!"Ymir said as the little kid stuck out her tongue as Ymir did the same.

"I don't look like a boy do I lady?!"The blonde giggled as the little girl smiled at her.

"Well if that's not the dyke smile I don't know what is!"Ymir said under voice but Christa heard glared at Ymir which threw her hands in the air."What?!"

"Where are your parents little one?"Christa asked as she now was face to face with the girl.

"My parents are lost!Daddy left mommy and mommy came here and left me!"The little girls enthusiasm died down.

"Oh..."Christa's thoughts trailed of before asking the little girl:"Well do you wanna live with us?"Christa asked as Ymir's mouth dropped.

"Christa we can't afford a child!Were high-schoolers!I work most not to say all the time we have of days!And what are you gonna do about the time were at school!We can't afford a nanny!Are you crazy?!"Ymir proclaimed as Christa puffed out her had some points but they'll figure it out!They always do!

"Ymir are you fond of the couch?!"Christa asked as Ymir breathed out in frustration.

"Fine!"The tall teen said as Christa smiled and took the little girl in her arms.

"How old are you?"Christa asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm five!"The girl said proudly showing five arrived at the couples house after about a ten minute walk.

"Ymir could you please hold her?I need to get the keys out of my purse."Christa said with a smile as Ymir raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't I take the keys out of your purse?"Ymir asked as the shorter girl smiled.

"Because that would be insanely rude and you'd have to sleep in the couch for the next five months."Christa said as the tall brunette took the kid in her arms.

"Your fat kid!Lose some weight!"Ymir said as the girl frowned.

"Your face is like one of those dot drawings on the newspaper Freckles!"The little girl stuck out her tongue but Ymir grabbed it with her fingers.

"What now you little brat?!"Ymir snickered as the little girl cried in pain.

"Outh Outh Outh!"The girl exclaimed making Christa pinch Ymir which released the little girls tongue.

"Your disgusting kid!"The brunette said as she whipped her hand on her clothes.

"And you're a sadistic freckled person!"The little girl said as she was getting carried inside by Christa which giggled at the comment.

"Common time for a bath!"Ymir said angrily as the little girl ran away from her.

"Nooo!"The five year old yelled as Ymir caught her and now was carrying her upside down to the bath room."You monster!"The little girl said laughing as Ymir started to tickle the little girl.

"Hey..."Christa giggled and blushed."I can't believe we forgot to ask for your name!"Christa said as the little girl smiled broadly.

"My name is Ice!"The little girl said as Ymir laughed.

"Really Ice?!"Ymir asked as she on the other hand didn't find it amusing at all.

"I can barely pronounce your name!"The girl poured as she ran away from the caught her again.

"If you want I'll go in the bath with you!"The blonde said as the little girl entered the bath as the little girl followed her in the she was clean enough Christa saw why she was named little girl had beautiful white were short but you could still tie a pony tail on skin was soft and very white and her eyes were like hers only a brighter shade of sky blonde smiled as the girl played with one of those floating ducks.

"What do you want to do after the bath?"Christa said as she smiled at the white-haired girl.

"Ooh I wanna make one of those marsh-mellow sandwiches and watch a movie with Ymir-papa and Christa-mama and Ooh then play board games and watch Fate-papa fail miserably and Ooh..."The girl was Interrupted by a giggle."What?"The five year old asked curiously as Christa stared fondly at gave the little girl a hug and they got out of the gave the girl one of her shirts until her clothes were dry and they could buy more.

"How was the bath?"Ymir said as she was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Wonderful!"The blonde said giving the brunette a kiss and walking to the kitchen.

"Common Ymir-papa were making marshmallow sandwiches!"The little girl exclaimed grabbing Ymir's pointing finger and pulling her to the kitchen where Christa was waiting with the chocolates,biscuits and marshmallows.'Ymir-papa huh?!'The brunette liked the sound of that.'Having a kid ain't so bad!'After they made the marshmallow sandwiches the three were sitting on the couch with Ice on top of Ymir's stomach and Christa snuggled up on Ymir's started watching a Disney movie and halfway in the movie Ice was sleeping soundly on top of Ymir's the movie stopped Christa got up and motioned Ymir to follow her without waking the sleeping followed Christa to the guest bedroom and laid the white-haired girl on the both smiled ad they closed the door.

"Wow Ymir I never knew you were so good with kids!"Christa said as a giggle escaped her.

"Yeah yeah shorty whatever!"Ymir replied as they laid in kissed her girlfriend goodnight and fell smiled and followed the brunettes were sleeping soundly when Christa felt a rusting noise coming from the edge of the groaned and opened her heard snifels come from the edge of the bed and looked got up carefully as to not wake up Ymir and walked to the origin of the saw a little girl curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Hey baby what happened?"Christa asked as the little girl hugged her to muffle her cries.

"You arent going to leave are you?"The girl said in between sobs.

"No honey we would never leave you!"Christa said hugging the girl back and putting her in bed with them."We love you sweetheart!"Christa said soothing the girl back to kissed the little girls forehead and fell asleep once again.


End file.
